The SparrowChapter Nine
by okamiwarrior
Summary: I started this fanfiction about five months ago after reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" in English class. I hope you enjoy! :D


**Chapter 9**

Ray sighs softly while leaning back in the undercover patrol car. The three cops he brought, as backup, are all chowing down on doughnuts and coffee. He glances at the three of them who are talking happily, as if nothing bad could happen.

"You know," three heads turn towards Ray, "When the head P.I. says to meet him somewhere, in the middle of the night, with backup, it usually means that we are under a discreet mission!" A doughnut falls out of one of the cop's mouths.

"S-sorry sir, we'll be quieter," one says. Ray rolls his eyes while crossing his arms. His gaze drifts over toward an approaching car, and he begins stepping out of the car.

"No need, John's here. Now be well behaved little children, and **stay in the car**!" Ray slams the door to the patrol car, and strolls over to John, whom is leaning on the hood of his car.

"Oh, someone's in a foul mood!" Ray pauses before his partner, and crosses his arms while raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's in a bright mood! What's the plan?" he asks in a mocking tone. John sighs and stands up straight.

"I am having a meeting tonight, one that is critical to the case. So do well to keep that car hidden from sight."

"Are we arresting someone? What's the signal?" John raises his hands signaling Ray to slow down.

"Yes, we are bringing someone in, and freeing Mr. Ross. As for the signal, you will still have a good vantage point where you are, so when you see a quarrel break loose, come and do your job. Ok?" Ray nods in response and turns to walk back to the undercover patrol car. He pauses suddenly and turns.

"John, what if-"

"I won't this man is too weak and predictable to lay harm upon me," John smirks slightly as Ray opens his mouth to speak once more. "How did I know you were going to ask that? Well you ask it every time we do things like this. Yes, you are getting too predictable," John says slyly. Ray rolls his eyes slightly, and continues on back to the car.

"I hate it when you do that!" he yells, clearly annoyed. John simply shakes his head, leaning back against the hood of his car.

"That man needs more coffee…" he mutters to himself.

•••

Several minutes later a cab arrives, and a man that John instantly recognizes steps from the vehicle. He walks over to John, and bows his head politely. John simply stands to his full height, and tips his Fedora in response.

"I see your master expects me to take you in." John says calmly. James looks up at him with a surprised expression.

"Heh, no… He expects you to… Wait I don't have a master!" he says angrily. John laughs in response. James glares up at John, looking as if he was going to knock him in the face. John simply shrugs, not even close to being intimidated, and leans down towards James.

"Then who is 'he' James? Come on! Enlighten me!" a sly grin stretches across John's features as he sees James stare down at the ground. John knew that he had trapped his prey; it was only a matter of time before he heard what he wanted. James's hand creeps to his inner jacket pocket, and removes a small pistol. A click pierces the night air as John slowly raises his hands. "I bet he's powerful, or else you wouldn't be so scared," John says, as James aims the pistol towards John's skull. He flicks his gaze upwards toward John, and a flash a fear streaks across his visage. "Why listen to him, he left you here. Your master knew that I wouldn't follow through with our agreement; he knew that I would put you behind bars faster than you could blink. Why make the charges worse? Come on, give me the gun." John lowers his right hand, and extends it, but James tightens his grasp on the gun. John watches as his fingers slowly begin to squeeze the trigger.

_BANG!_ A bullet whizzes by John's head and, within seconds, John has James pinned onto the ground. John quickly pulls the gun out of James's hand and tosses it to the side. He looks up at the sound of rushing feet.

"John! Are you ok?" John pulls handcuffs out of his pocket, and places them on James's wrists. As he stands, he pulls James to his feet, and shoves him roughly towards one of the cops. He looks over at Ray, who has a worried expression on his face.

"I told you, he was too weak to harm me!" John boasts. Ray sighs in relief and shakes his head. "Don't worry about me Ray! I'm a big boy now, remember?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Ray mutters. John simply laughs, and walks past him, walking towards the patrol car. John arrives at the patrol car just as they are putting James in the backseat of it. He manages to get the attention of one of the cops, and waves him over.

"Do me a favor, and release Henry Ross," John removes the letter from his pocket and hands it to the officer. "This is a written confession which proves Ross innocent, and Curtis guilty." The officer simply smiles, and turns back to the patrol car. James manages to shove his way out of the patrol car.

"You will pay for this John! He will find you!"

"Oh, now would this master of yours by chance have the name of Virgil Gray?" A look of surprise crosses James's face as he is shoved back into the backseat of the patrol car. John smiles smugly, and watches as the car leaves Central Park. As the car leaves a grave expression creeps onto his face, as he realizes how dangerous the situation has become.

•••

"Atticus! Will you read me a story?" Atticus lowers his newspaper, and folds it, placing on the nightstand. Scout stands in front of him with a book clutched to her chest. He smiles warmly and nods, gesturing her over.

"Sure Scout!" A distant ringing echoes through the house as Scout sits on Atticus's lap. He looks towards the phone, but sees Calpurnia rushing to answer. He shrugs and begins reading the words, bringing them to life off of the pages of the book. Scout listens intently, resting her head on his chest.

"Atticus? It's for you," Calpurnia holds the phone out towards him. He looks up from the book, and hands it to Scout.

"We'll continue this in a minute, ok?" Scout nods as she hops off his lap. He smiles softly, and stands, walking over to the phone. As he takes the phone, Calpurnia returns to the kitchen to cook dinner. Atticus brings the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Atticus, this is Alice, Alice Jones. I'm not sure if you-"

"Yeah, how could I forget you Alice? We went to high school together, and you married John. Is there something wrong?" There is a slight pause on the other side of the receiver.

"It's… It's John," Atticus's heart instantly sinks.

"Is he ok?" he manages. There is a heavy sigh on the other side of the receiver, as if Alice is debating whether or not she should say something.

"He's fine Atticus, but… Someone's after him, and he's not going to listen to me. I've already shattered the trust between him and me-"

"Are you asking me to go to New York Alice? At this time of year? I can't-"

"Yes, I'm asking you to go check on him, to warn him. Look, I've paid for a two way ticket, just for you. I really need you to do this; something bad is going to happen to him. I just know it," Atticus sighs while sliding his hand down his face.

"Alright Alice, when does the train leave?"

"Thirty minutes, please hurry!" The line goes dead, and Atticus replaces the phone to its holster. He turns and walks into the kitchen.

"Cal, there's an emergency. Can you watch Jem and Scout for a couple of days?" Calpurnia looks up from the frying pan.

"Yes sir. How long will you be gone?" Atticus thinks for a moment.

"A couple of days, I've got to go pack." Atticus disappears from the kitchen, and goes to his room to pack a suitcase.


End file.
